


Excuses Excuses

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Prompt request: when Mulder goes away, Scully always finds a way to stay at his apartment
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	Excuses Excuses

She awakes to a noise of some kind - a door shutting or steps on hardwood. Her eyes open slightly and her brow furrows. It’s dark and she’s disoriented. 

“Caught you red handed, Goldilocks,” Mulder says.

“Mulder?” She rubs her eyes with one hand and tries to push herself up onto her elbow with the other. “What’re you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” He laughs and turns the bedside lamp on, making her squint and turn her hand in front of her eyes. “I live here. What are  _ you _ doing here?”

“I was feeding the fish.”

“Now, that’s talent. With the fish being out there and you being in here. Practicing telekenesis?”

She brushes the hair out of her eyes and blinks at him. He helps her with a few unruly locks by pushing them over her ears. 

“No, I…” She realizes she’s got one of his t-shirts tucked under her arm - the one she fell asleep hugging. He glances down when she does and while she blushes, he smiles.

“Miss me?” he asks.

“You weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow.”

“It is tomorrow. Technically.” He tips his wrist and shows her his watch. It’s after 1am. “I just decided not to stay overnight.”

“Oh.”

“I missed you.”

She blushes again, this time with a smile. “Mulder,” she whispers.

“Besides, I thought I might find you here.”

“You did?”

“Don’t think I never noticed how when I’d be gone for a weekend you would ‘feed the fish,’” he said, lifting his hands to make air quotes with his fingers. “And that was before we were even…”

“How could you possibly know that?”

“Your perfume lingered quite nicely on the couch. They don’t pay me the big bucks at the FBI to not notice these things.”

“Maybe a time or two.”

“I’m glad you upgraded to drooling on my pillows instead of the cushions.”

“I don’t…” Her protest dies when she glances down and sees a tiny wet mark on Mulder’s pillow.

“It’s okay, you can drool on my pillow anytime, Scully.” 

She tracks him with her eyes as he kicks off his shoes and then crawls over her to lay down behind her. He pulls her into his chest and she folds her arm over his. He chuckles as he plucks the t-shirt out from under them and she takes it from him before he can toss it away, hugging it while he hugs her.

“My bed felt too big without you,” she says.

“The car was too quiet without you.”

“Take me with you next time?”

“Then who would feed the fish?” He kisses the shell of her ear and then reaches over and turns out the lamp.

The End


End file.
